Chunin Match one: Ritsuka vs. Akatori
'Participants' Uzumaki Ritsuka, Yamanaka Akatori. ''Proctor: '''Ken'ichi 'Title: Chuunin Match one : Ritsuka vs. Akitori LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Through out the whole day Ritsuka had dreaded this moment. The Chunnin exams were here. And worse yet. He had to go up against his best friend, Akatori Yamanaka. This was gunna be really tough. Not only was he fighting his best friend, He was fighting a really strong opponent. Luckily knowing her so closely he had a good idea of her fighting style, but visa versa as well. No one knew Ritsuka as well as Akatori did. A small part of Ritsuka wondered if he should forfeit the battle. the thought had played in his head. but quickly died as he heard his friend cockily state "Never" he smirk and also refused. His eyes flicking up to his friends and family up watching him closely. His mother was shouting his name with his sister. both holding supportive signs. He looked over to akas team mate Yazuka and his father. His bright blue eyes hesitating on his fathers tall form watching him. He silently hopes he can impress him and his mother. He lowered his gaze again to his friend. Slowly taking a breath in he closes his eyes and waits for it to begin. Going over the inventory of his ninja tools in his mind. He had 5 Kunai, 6 Shuriken, 1 smoke bomb, 1 flash bomb, 6 paper bombs and of course his red Uzumaki clan war fan, hanging on his back. He was ready for this. He trained and prepared and he knew he could do it. Ritsuka exhaled just as Light had called for the match to begin, He opens his eyes and looks ups quickly his blue eyes peeking up from beneath his dark red hair connecting with Akatori's as he readies himself, for a moment she was still his friend, but that was fading and she was quickly become an opponent.. an obstacle standing in the way of him and his future. He nods to her politely before he tightens his legs feeling them push up off the ground, Launching him gracefully into a back-flip putting a distance between him and Akatori. His hand flying to the his pouch and he reaches his left hand into it quickly withdrawing a kunai from it. Which he lifts and holds close to his body defensibly, his right hand quickly reaching into his pouch and withdrawing two Shuriken holding them readily in his hand, ready to attack and hopefully finish the fight up quickly. He had to come up with a plan to incapacitate Akatori without injuring her to far. A hard task at hand. His whole reason for training is to protect his loved ones like aka but yet he also had to beat her in this match. He continues going over plans as his blue eyes remain locked on Akatori. ready for her to begin* -Today was the day. It was finally time for the Chuunin Exams. It was a long travel with all the Genin from both the Mist and the Rain to get to the location. It was the hidden valley, some strange lush waterfall in between the land of fire and land of sound. The dreadful pat of this once seemingly wonderful day was that she had to fight Ritsuka first round. He was one of her closest friends, a best friend even. As Ken'ichi Sensei called them to fight, Akatori would enter onto the water, focusing her chakra to her feet so she could walk on it. She wore her black hooded sweater, with normal black Kunoichi pants and sandals. Akatori also wore metal armoured gloves that went from hand, to just below her elbow. Her kunai pouch was clipped tight to her right thigh, while her tool box style pouch held tightly in the back. Her Rain armband shined while it hung around Aka's left arm. She knew Ritsuka would be no push over. She knew that he charred that big ol' war fan around. So he had to know how to combine wind nature jutsu with it. It would be hard to fight him, but she had to win. No way would she be a Genin any longer. She had to improve to protect her village, and in order to be given more freedoms as a Kunoichi. Akatori would arrive in front of Ken'ichi and turn to face Rits. He was cold and silent, as he drew out a kunai and two shurikens. Placing her arms in a "X" to use the armour as a shield for any incoming attacks, Akatori decided to make one more light hearted joke before things got too serious- Well Rits, hope you earned your sea legs, since this may get a little...wet- She would feel his eyes, deeply locked with hers and continued the stare, releasing a light hum- LightFang: -Ken'ichi would activate his byakugan hidden behind the blindfold to help him keep a more focused watch on the battle- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka's red hair blew lightly in the air. a calming effect for him, He loved feeling the wind playfully looping around him. He was determined and calm now. pushing the worry out of his mind. he needed that space for plans. He watched as Akatori readied herself in a defensive position, her arms crossed over her chest defensibly. he knew this was gunna be one of the toughest fights he's been on. and he really couldn't afford for it to draw out. flicked his wrist carefully, His blue eyes watching Akatori almost blankly as the shuriken in his right hand flicking carefully from his grasp, flying speedily toward Akatori, he was aiming to hit her radial nerve in her arms, the other was aimed to hit the femoral artery in her leg. Thinking to himself of how little time he had before things got messy. He assumed His friends joke was hinting at something bothersome. His now free right hand tensely hung at his side, ready to attack or defend if need be, He continues to watch he closely, still racking his brain for strategies or a plan. He listened to the waterfall as he stood, the waves of water crashing. It would almost be beautiful minus the circumstances. Guest_Akatori2: -As her dear friend Ritsuka was stuck, Akatori felt the guilt. He was her best friend, and now she had to end the fight, sending Rits back to the life of a genin. It was a hard choice, but someone needed to win this, and Aka refused to fail. On the bright side, he was a member of Team 4, making her day to know that one of them was already down and out. Holding back the tears, Aka walked up close to Rits and spoke, holding her forearm- I'm sorry Ritsuka, I hope you can forgive me. This is gonna sting just a bit, okay? Beware the Bird's Peck.. -With that, being said, Akatori brought her left arm up, and stuck out her index and middle finger. With a fast strike, Akatori aimed the two fingers to hit at the area between his collar bones, and at the start of his neck. On impact, his pharynx would cave in, preventing breathing, and leaving him knocked out, and fallen into the cool pool of blue water below them- 'End Results:' LightFang: *raises his right arm* winner Akatori Yamanaka